moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Reynolds VII
(Current) (Current) House Reynolds}} (Current) |Row 4 title = Profession |Row 4 info = Squire |Row 5 title = Relationships |Row 5 info = Lin Jadesong (courting) |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive|caption = Reference Art}} Jason Reynolds, the seventh, is the current heir to the House Reynolds, a minor family in the vastness that is Lordaeronian Peerage. At around nineteen, he is enjoying a rigorous squiring under Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong of the Argent Bulwark. Like many in his family, he has willingly and wholeheartedly embraced the Argent Crusade. Appearance ---- Standing at around five foot, seven inches, Jason Reynolds was the typical Reynolds man. He was well built and quite muscular due to the physical demands life called for, nevertheless though he still held a youthfulness about him that many by his age had lost due to the constant war and strife on Azeroth. He had a dirty blonde head of hair that flucated over the months between being long down past his ears or even to his neck, to having hair that was short and in a way to the point. Jason had light green eyes, another common Reynolds trait. History ---- Early Life Born in 608 K.C. to Amelia and Charles Reynolds, Jason is the couple's only child. Jason was born in the rolling hills and fields of Sherfield, Hillsbrad Foothills, and enjoyed a peaceful upbringing, despite the different overtones of the time. While Sherfield was raided during the early days of the Second War, by this point in time the town was once more prospering, bringing in bountiful harvests every year. His life was not to be peaceful for long though, as soon as he turned four years old, reports came out of northern Lordaeron that a plague was decimating the Kingdom. The Scourging By the time Jason was four years old, the Plague of Undeath began ravaging the lands of Lordaeron. Though the plague never reached Sherfield, the effects of it hit them hard. Hundreds, if not thousands, of refugees flooded south into the Foothills, with many trying to settle in the town. The town was unfortunately not able to keep up with the influx of refugees and had to turn many away, giving them meager supplies so that they could going south. The town did survive the Plague and even prospered despite having food hardships in the initial two years of the Plague. But it was not until 616 K.C. when disaster struck the town, the Alteraci Syndicate struck and for six months harassed and raided the town until eventually setting it alight. Hundreds of refugees from Sherfield went south, while others went north. Charles Reynolds went north and joined the Scarlet Crusade, for a time, taking with him other men from Sherfield. It was during this time, when Jason was eleven that he was taken south to Southshore and raised by his mother and other Sherfield refugees as his father went to fight against the Scourge. Jason stayed here for sometime before his father eventually returned in 618 K.C., having left the Scarlet Crusade and joined the Argent Dawn. Now ten, the two returned to Lordaeron along with other Sherfield residents and made residents in some of the various camps and towns the Dawn had recaptured. His father continued fighting against the Scourge, while his mother and others continued to raise the boy, and it wasn't until he was fourteen when he finally was able to get a taste of combat for the first time. During the War against the Lich King as his father spent time in Northrend, Jason stayed in Light's Hope Chapel, being only eleven there wasn't much he could do besides continue whatever studies he was able to procure from other Crusader's. Squireship Due to events beyond his control, mostly the influence of his father, Jason Reynolds at the age of fourteen quickly saw his life being changed. He was being shifted from one lord to the next so he could be a proper squire. Under his first and longest mentor, a Agalia Anastas, that Jason began learning properly about the Light. From Agalia's mentorship that Jason was, in a way, able to "unlock" the Light and start properly using it. Jason stayed with Agalia for three years, training with him constantly, though never leaving the Plaguelands. It was not until he was seventeen when tragedy struck. While training in the forests of the Western Plaguelands, Agalia was killed by a marauding groups of Scourge soldiers who had crossed the border. This devastated the boy and caused him to fall backwards into a shell not previously shown. Due to this his father had his son shipped to Lantos Swiftsong's lands, the Verthill Valley, where the boy could recover in relative peace. He spent two years recovering in Verthill before finally, at the insistence of his father and some Crusade medical staff, began to train once more to become a Paladin. This time he was sent to train under Lord Swiftsong, who willingly accepted the boy as his square. Recent Events ---- Jason was with the forces of the Bulwark on their second expedition to the Isonian Isles, during the summer of 627 K.C. where he witnessed some combat with the jungle denizens of the island and forces of the Burning Legion. In the fall of 627 K.C., Jason was also present during the Argent Bulwark's hunt for the Gnoll King, a gnoll of massive proportions who had been infused with Fel Energies and was using his new found strength and power to continue his mission of uniting the various gnoll tribes across Azeroth under his banner. It was as they traveled to make camp on the first night of hunting him that the young Jason met Lin Jadesong, an equally young and timid medic for the Bulwark. The two had a bumpy start, as both were equally shy, but eventually hit it off, even going as far as getting a room together in Aerie Peak, so that they could get to better know each other, when it was time to make camp for the evening. Relationships ---- Charles Reynolds Charles is figuratively and literally a father figure for Jason, considering the man IS his father. They enjoy a close relationship, though it sometimes has a lot of 'tough love.' Charles expects the best and most out of his one and only son and while Jason isn't always able to get it, he still tries his damnedest to keep his father pleased. Overall though, Jason has been successful in this and, as stated above, enjoys a very close relationship with his father. Lantos Swiftsong Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong has been a close friend of the Reynolds since him and Charles fought together in Northrend. Following the war and Lantos' quick succession to role of Lord Commander in the aftermath, Lantos continued to work closely with Charles and soon came to be a mentor for the young Reynolds boy. Since then, Jason has become Lan's squire, enjoying a rigorous training regime. Xal Like Lantos, Xal has known Jason for years following the war in Northrend. Despite not being around often, as he did a large number of mercenary contracts in the years following the war before he joined the Bulwark, he still developed a relationship with the boy that has stayed strong over the years. Lin Jadesong A recent friend, Lin Jadesong met Jason once back on the Bulwark's expedition to the Isonian Isles, though the two never formally met. They met again in the early days of November, 627 K.C., when they by chance were on a mission together with the rest of the Bulwark, hunting the feared Gnoll King. The entire evening of their first official meeting was incredibly awkward, with the two staying in the back and covering each other during combat. They talked and grew close to each other that first night and even decided to rent a room together when they went to sleep for the night. They grew closer after that first day when Jason had the chance to aid Lin, healing some of her wounds like she did for him. The two, some would say, are dating, but to those two they're just taking it one day at a time. Category:Characters Category:House of Reynolds Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Lordaeronian